Cloud Strife (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|KH= |-|KH:CM= |-|KH2= Summary Cloud is a character in the Kingdom Hearts series, originating from the Final Fantasy universe. He is the main character in Final Fantasy VII and a supporting character in the Kingdom Hearts series. Cloud is twenty-two years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and twenty-three during the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Cloud Strife Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Classification: Human Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via Wing to be able to fly without in KH2), Magic, Master Swordsmanship, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Likely Light Manipulation (He began to glow in light during his fight with Sephiroth in KH2), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Resistance to Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Lightning Manipulation (Takes no damage from lightning-based attacks), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Cloud is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Battled Sora to a standstill, able to fight on even ground against Sephiroth) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Sora) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows with Sora) Durability: At least Large Star Level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: Buster Sword (KH1), Fusion Swords (KH2) Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic Blade (ソニックレイヴ Sonikku Reivu?, lit. "Sonic Rave"), translated as "Sonic Rave" in Kingdom Hearts II, is a technique introduced in Kingdom Hearts. It allows the user to execute a number of successive thrusting attacks. After the first attack, each successive attack is activated through a prompt command. Cross-slash (凶斬り Kyougiri?, lit. "Bane-slash") is a technique that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It allows the user to assault the enemy with a three-hit combo. *'Cross-slash+' (凶斬り・改 Kyougiri-kai?, lit. "Bane-slash Revision") is a variation that allows the user to warp next to an enemy before continuing with Cross-slash. Omnislash (超究武神覇斬 Choukyū bushin hazan?, lit. "Super Ultimate Martial God Supreme Slash") is a technique introduced in Kingdom Hearts. It allows the user to deal many powerful slashes to one or more enemies, sometimes flying between them to ensure accuracy. Note: Not to be confused with his mainstream counterpart from Final Fantasy VII. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Square Enix Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users